Tron Bone get it?
by Harry Apprentice
Summary: Sam is after the movie ends and Quorra going on motorcycle just kinky horny nasty wet with all the twists and turns and if you seen the movie  the 2nd one  it wont spoil you anything, but otherwise watch out and blood, gore, no kiddies! Maybe preg yeah!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

This has extremely cool sexual in it that will probably burst your mind because of all the sexy, kinky things it in, so if you don't want to soak your underwear and have to send it to the laudry and then have dreams all night about the sexiest shit you've ever read that you can't get out of your mind no matter how much you want to, then stop reading right now!

It gets really, realy, really kinky!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

Okay, so this is where I tell you ABOUT THE STORY and let me tell you, it will leave you panting, your mind in a whirl. It is not for kids just adults only because it has naughty goings on in it. Like even if you are an adult your mind would break and you'd just be drooling all over the place for hours.

Just imagine, Quorra and Sam have escaped, riding on Sam's motorcycle, and they are seeing the sunrise for the first time (yeah it's right at the end of the movie) and the sun makes Quorra really excited. Get it? Okay, here the story starts:

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY)<strong>

Quorra was on the motorcycle with Sam and she saw the sun and said, "Hey Sam, the sun makes me really excited."

Sam said "Yes, I've toitally got a massive bone now too."

They were motorcycling across the bridge at noon. The sun was in the clouds, shining brightly.

"D-m that is bright," Quorra said, "And what is a bone?"

"Didn't my Dad ever show you his bone," said Sam, "I totally thought he was boning you because you so hot, Quorra?"

Quorra shook her head. The sun was rising above the horizon.

Sam saw her head shaking in the mirror that was on the left front side of the motorcycle.

After thinking for a while, Sam thought, 'This Quaorra can totally make the world a better place and me get laid. Better do her now.'

Sam put his motorcycle on GPS autopilot (except NOT the kind where TomTom was talking to him becuz that isn't sexy unless your a dude) and he laid down across the seat and took off his boots and underwear and they feel into the water below the bridge. They were speeding so fast and zooming around cars on the highway and Quorra had to sit on his knees to not fall off because Sam was all over that bike.

His man bits were blowing in the wind.

Sam pointed between his legs and said, "That is a bone, and if a man doesn't shower for two weeks and then a woman smells it, it makes her so horny that her boobs swell up and dangle right out of her shirt."

Quorra said, "D-m it Sam, the sun is making me so horny that I need release. How can you help me? I've never been horny before."

"Better," Sam said, "Better the sun than the father, huh?"

But at the same time that Sam was thinking devious man thoughts and hoping to abuse Quorra from her innocence, taking advantage of her gentle lack of education, Quorra was also thinking her own devious woman thoughts of a secret kind that will be revealed in the twist ending, so it wasn't really abuse at all but double-crossing instead.

However, in Sam's self-serving thoughts, he was titally about to ream her innocence right out of her in a gush of bodily fluids and abuse the heck out of her, the precious flower of peace and healing that his father had unknowingly entrusted him with. But Sam had always had trouble not listeniung to the wicked whisperings of his manly parts, and he was a selfish asshole too.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

This chapter has abuse and homophobia and it will really drain all the liquid out of your brain sexily and settle it into your underwear so you can't think straight.

Their's also some gore for the squeamish squealing ones. Embedded glass and blood and stuff. it will totally shit you bricks!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

If you want to see them blinking you got to cxheck out my blog. This second chapter with twists and turns aplenty and the again starts... 3... two... 1.. zero!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY AGAIN CHAPTER)<strong>

Quorra stood up on the motorcycle, her hair whipping in the wind of their passing across the bridge and glinting in the sunlight from above.

Sam could feel his pecker getting a couple of longer just thinking about it. The sun was really bright.

She took off all her clothing and all of his and it was shredded underneath the spinning wheels of motorcycle and pavement.

Then she said, "Sorry, but something in stuck in there and I've got to floss my cooter."

Luckily, Sam had some cunny-floss in the side compartment of the motorcycle, and though they amlost crwashed from him getting it and they clipped some truck's mirror and the glass from the mirror got embedded in his hand but just a little bit and it hardly bled at all and really it mostly went numb after a couple of minutes becuz probably nerve damage but that meant it didn't really bother Sam becuz he had more important thoughts (s-x on the brain).

Quora flossed her big, puffy l-bia just like it was flossing between two teeth and Sam's eyes almost bug out of his head from the happy (and also his wood got even longer and flap harder than ever in the breeze, almost beating him off from the air motions alone).

When Quorra done finished the flossing she threw it away on the road, "Oh, yeah, I got rid of all the smegma! Now I'm clean and ready for my transformation."

In a very tiny voice, Sam said, "What is smegma?"

"Oh," Quorra said, "That is something computers have and humans do not. You would never understand becuz you are a user."

But the floss wrapped up around a tire on this other car and it didn't work very well from axle entanglement for years afterwards.

In a brilliant flash of sunlight, Quorra transformed into Zuse.

Sam was alarmed, and he say, "Quorra, are you in there?"

She said, "There is no Qourra, their is only Zuse."

Zuse was wearing his zoot suit, which was also his zeus suit.

Sam said, "no, I mean, like you possessed or something?"

Zuse said, "I told you, their is no Quorra. There is only Zuse. I'm Zuse. There never was a Quorra. It's been me all along."

"Wait," Sam said. His suspiciousness wanting an explanation: "Are you a chick or a dude?"

Zuse said, "We computers do not think in binary like you humans. What a pitiful binary notion of gender you have. My gender changes with a flip of this switch under my chin."

"Chick. Dude. Chick. Dude." Zuse said as he flipped the switch repeatedly in a bored voice.

Sam said, "Nut-Uh. Your still a dude. You've got a dude beard this whole time. And you've got a dude voice. Nuthing changed."

Zuse say, "Okay then, I take off all my clothing."

And he took it all off, even the cane.

And he had LADY BITS between his legs even though the rest of him looked like a dude.

"H-ly cr-p!" said Sam Flynn.

Sam wanted to see him flip the switch some more without clothing, so they did that for 10 minutes, and when it ended, Zuse was a dude.

Sam said, "does this mean I won't get laid by the lovely Quorra?"

And Sam cried bitter tears on the motorcycle.

Now, I know what you might be thinking, but it wasn't like that. Sam is actually a really nasty homophobe, the type that would never let a dude stick a schlong into him, no matter how many asked him to do it or how much they begged. Sam sometimes did it the other way around, but he really had a loty of discrimination and abuse for gay dudes (however he loved gay chicks even though they always kicked him in the crotch and sometimes forced him to dance ballet in a tutu).

Next time, it will be flashback, with diapers. Becuze computers don't poop so diapers are extra-sexy on them. Also the really hot s-x scene pretty soon but not next chapter, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

OK dudes and chicks, the kinky gets pretty d-m intense this chapter so if you have fainting or any health condition you might not read it this time, okay? But if you strong enough psycicaly and emotionaly and you love all sorts of kinky and don't discriminated against any of them then you will find wonderful things here that will prob. make you drool all over the place.

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

And note this is maybe AU just a bit becuaze of some thing that you probably understand as the chappie unfolds. But the chapter 3 of "Tron Bone" is now IN THE PAST as flashback genre, and it is not at the end of the movie on a motorcycle with Quorra and Sam but we go back after the flashback again.

Sorry about the OOC but their was no material on computer attitudes about diapers on the TRON wiki or a few other things so I had to make some info up (if you find the right info, please upload to TRON wiki so I can read).

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY CHAPTER 3 OF TRON BONE)<strong>

Zuse waved his cane around in the big city penthouse top apartment and said, "Everybody, the orgy party is started!"

Sam, Sam's dad, Quora, Clu and Tron were all they're, and also lots and lots of minions like those ladies who undressed Sam at the beginning of the movie and the guy who got knifed.

Quorra said, "But since were computers we're don't know about s-x, so how do we orgy?"

Zuse said, "I researched it on the internet. Just follow my lead."

However, Zuse didn't know much either, becuze on the Grid on Tron Planet they had a separate internet than ours (just like maybe someday if we terraform Mars it will prob. have a Mars internet and the Earth internet and they would be firewalled off from each other).

For example, on the TRON internet they still have goatsie, but instead of the INCREDIBLY KINKY PICTURE that is on our own internet, they instead have a picture of a goat eating a flower (but the goat's mouth is really wide like the goatsie, sort of).

So Zuse was trying to orgy everyone, but he didn't really know what he was doing. First, he had them all take off their glowy suits and instead put on these suits made of real leather than was black and had studds of silver embedded in it to make designs like on a motorcycle jacket, except some people got into those latex catsuits that look like their made of wet paint, of colors red, dark blue, neon green, hot pink, black and purple (but not all on the same suit, becuaze each person had a solid color so it didn't look rainbow except when they stood together in the right order and then it did).

Second, Zuse had then tie each other up and give spankings with these little paddles that had raised bumps that left the word "naughty" in red welts after you hit, except that they were computers with unmarketable skin and also Zuse forgot to tell them to take theire clothes off, so that nobody actually saw the words.

Third, Zuse had them do things with ball gags, role-playing outfits from Dungeons and Dragons, and maple syrup. Also he had everyone kick Sam in the balls (which Sam really liked becaze it showed how tough he was and also Sam was attracted to all the girls who were kicking him in the balls and a couple of the guys too, becuz they winked at Sam in a way that made Same think about hot, sweaty, man-on-man hand jobs).

Fourth, Zuse had everyone dress in diapers, which they didn't need becuze computer's don't poop and so it made everyone extra excited to see this type of clothing that they'd never seen before.

Everyone had down-below adult diapers to cover their manly bits or lady bits or both, and the women all had diapers for there chests too, to make a really sexy diaper bikini. The diapers were realy heabily padded, so that they were extra-thick and white and fluffy, and just poofed out like crazy, like you could imagine that they could fill up with a lot of poop before they would ever leak. (I might photoshop a picture of the diaper bikini on Quorra if I can learn the program but I'm slow so maybe if someone else does it I'll write a bonus chapter?)

Fifth, Zuse brought out a bunch of cats and had the kitties stand in a line (except some of them fell asleep or licked their paws or faced the wrong direction) and then Zuse says, "Hey, boys, time to pet some pussies!"

Sam was really cracking up at this point except he was trying to keep a straight face becaz he knew what it was really like to orgy with a group of people and he knew what "petting p-ssies" really meant and that it didn't have anything to do with cats.

It was at this time in the past that Sam started having certain devious man thoughts about corrupting the innocence of computers for his own sexual gain but he kept them to himself for a reason that will become obvious in a later chapter.

The diapers on the computers only (not on the humans) were slowly filling up with smegma, becauze that's what computers make and becase it was Zuse's plan to harvest the diapers later for the smegma (Zuse had previously bought a book that had recipes in it for cooking with smegma, and he wanted to bake a cake and then use smegma for the frosting).

Sixth, before Zues could move on to the sixth activity, there was a huge sound of explosions and everyone started crying and laid on the floor on their stomachs.

Clu said, "Everybody run to there battlestations! Godzilla is attacking the Tron city!"

(Except it wasn't really Godzilla, they just called it that becuz they're internet was really piss-poor and misleading)

Next time, it will be flash forward again to the future, except that since this chapter was the flashback genre, it will actually be the regular present and not a flashing of any kind really.

Don't forget: photoshop Quora in the diaper bikini, just the way I describe, and maybe there will be a bonus chapter or maybe I will make the Sam and Quorra sex scenes with hotter kinks and more of them! Maybe!


	4. FLASH TO THE FUTURE

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

There is some sexual in this chapter, watch out! Also there is lots and lots of rape and some genocidal maniac talk that will probably sour your stomach and knock your socks off at the same time and one murder of someone nobody cares about and another murder of an innocent baldite. Sam sinks into the deepest disgusting depravity known to man, but he loves every minute of it and begs for more, more. That's just the way he swings becuz he's a total baddass with no limits to what he will do, unlike in the movie where he was just this pathetic wuss most of the time and basically never killed anyone or cut himself emo or anything anti-establishment like that. Down with the man! The man is down with you!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

OK more notes: on two things. I made a mistake before and Zuse doesn't actually have a beard says the TRON wiki (I'm getting Zuse confused with The Architecht from The Matrix, probably because they're both act alike and their both sexy dudes with white colour schemes and have basically the exact same role).

But I can't get rid of the beard now becuaze its realy too sexy to remove so lets just say that Zuse can grow it whenever he wants and that's why he always has it now whenever he appears.

Second issue, is not a mistake. The tittle is really "Tron Bone" but the website here don't let me change it. It gets rid of "(" and ")" every time.

Now, I was really hoping that somebuddy would photoshop the Quorra picture but nobody did, so now I'm Master Punishment and you must obey the orders of Master Punishment. Because you have failed (yes, you, who didn't photoshop Quorra) now Master Punishment puts out a decree: there will be a chapter of punishment for you miserable failures. Because you have failed, we will not yet go back to the sexy scene in the flashpresent where Sam and Quorra are about to do it on the motorcycle. Instead, you get this chapter 4 of "Tron Bone" which is sexy too, but not as much sexual as the motorcycle scene, and doesn't have Quorra in it at all.

This chapter 4 is a flash forward to after the events of the flashpresent and some other stuff happened in the meantime (it was so sexy, don't you wish you saw it?) and now Sam is in a bar and drowning his sorrows in drink after drink. So it's like a double flash forward.

Got it? Okay. Let's start then with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY CHAPTER 4 HERE, CHAPTER IS CALLED "FLASH TO THE FUTURE")<strong>

"Get me another drink, bartender," Sam said as he sat at the long counter to the bar, the kind where they have stools where your feet don't reach the floor.

The bartender (let's say his name was Bob, becuz I don't think there were any Bobs in the movies) Bob said, "Are you sure you haven't had enough, cowboy?"

Cowboy tried to lift his head but he had too many green ducks circling around it (they were a hallucination caused by being such a beer warrior and his favorite beer was Coors Light which makes you really super drunk). Then Cowboy remembered his name was Sam.

Sam was thinking about all the really interesting and unpredictable twists and turns that had brought him to such a bar in such a place (nah nah nah, poo poo, wish you knew) and especially of how Quorra had SAVED THE WORLD. It made him incredibly depressed and emo, but not emo enough to cut himself (because cutting is bad and leads to infections or, if you cut and then hold hands with anyone, it leads to STDs).

Sam didn't have any wrist condoms and he constantly got his hand grabbed when he was on the subway, so he knew he would never, ever cut himself to relieve the unbearable pressure building up inside his brain.

Sam had tears running down his face (they were 9.7% alcohol) when thinking of what Quorra had done. Quorra had been a total hero. Sam was listening to Korn and Beetoven's 9th symphony on his iPod at the same time and it set the mood perfectly for his crybaby bawing.

When it finished, the bartender Bob wiped out Sam's glass and poured more delicious, foamy beer in it and said, "Play it again, Sam."

Sam added some tears to his beer for extra-special flavoring and then drank it all in one gulp and tasted the lime, the coconut and the salt.

Sam said, "Why? Why did it have to be Quorra? I mean, yeah, she's the chosen one and she isn't a user like everyone else or a real computer either like the Tronites who didn't get genocided, but why did she have to save the world?"

The bartender said, "Why indeed. It makes about as much sense as waking up with a severed horse head in your bed when you know d-m well you ain't kinky enough for that sh-t to go down. Besides, a horse esophagus is just too wide to be useful."

Sam said, "I'm the one who is a prissy attention-freak. I'm the one who jumps off of building becuzse I'm too bored to go to any board meeting and I'm kind of hoping the security guard will accidentally fall off the roof. I'm the one who is always editing wikipedia just the way I always see on the Colbert Show. I should have saved the world. I bet there would be people to make me king of the world and carry me around on deck chairs with sweaty, oiled hunks who carry the chair underneath me."

Sam was thinking about it some more, and then he finally had an idea about how he could steal the glory away from Quorra and have it all to himself. Implementing the plan would make Quorra obey him except for those times when Sam had her chain him to the wall and whip him with an electric whip and car batteries and hot wax.

She always bought the wax that was exactly the same color as blood so she could take photos that looked like Sam was bleeding all over the place and put them on the internet for everyone to see. Sometimes she used photoshop to edit out his balls and give him like three lady-parts in the same place. It was deliciously humiliating whenever Sam's grandparents found it by accident on his facebook page and it would leave Sam shaking and going hot and cold from all the sexy.

Sam thinks to himself, 'Maybe computers are like vampires, and they're is always an alpha wolf at the top. The alpha wolf becomes top dog by mounting every other dog. If I raped Quorra, then I become top dog and all Quorra's glory goes to me."

This was a very evil, disgusting thought.

Sam was sad becasue he didn't think Quorra would let him rape her. The problem? Quorra is such a horny chick that she always consents. Quorra knows that her hotness will go away and her boobs become limp and tiny if she doesn't s-x it up with a hunk of burning love to make her s-x juices circulate through her pineal gland. So she loves the s-x and is always hanging on Sam's shoulder and whining about "more s-x, more s-x, more s-x" until Sam gets a headache and wants to become a Buddhist monk. It was getting really sore and stinky between his legs and it was seriously draining all his chi.

Quorra reacted only by dressing as a Buddhism nun and doing those really big rosary things that monsters are always getting hit with in Haunted Junction.

Sam thinks, "But their was a way to not get Quora's permission and still have it be rape.'

Sam made a secret wink at bartender Bob and said, "I'd like some liquid courage."

Sam concentrated really hard to make sure it wasn't the gay wink becaz that had happened a few times before with male bartenders and then Sam always felt obligated to put out and went home with them and had moaning hot orgasms that he didn't really like becausez they made him feel very confused about his sexual orientation.

Bobs eyebrows raised and he said, "I'm going to call the police. You can't have me create a date rape drink. That's a horrible crime and I hope you rot in jail forever, you pissbait!"

Sam quickly shivved Bob with a broken beer bottle and pretended bob was sleeping even though he was dead. Nearly everyone was so drunk that they didn't really pay attemntion and the only people who thought maybe Bob had been murdered hated him because Bob was bald. They were bald-racists and only cared about haired people. It was really terrible and heart-breaking death for the innocent Bob, who only wanted to do the right thing and save the girl.

So Sam had to slowly kick Bob's body under the bar for hours, milimeter by milimeter, very unsuspiciously, until it was totally out of sight where only the cockroaches crawl, and those cockroaches would probably eat Bob gone completely in maybe 3, 4 days tops.

Then Sam got bartender number two to come over by crooking his finger in the secret posture and doing the non-gay secret pinky handshake and the partially-gay wink (becuz he did it wrong) and then said, "Pour me some liquid courage."

This other bartender was a mean and evil bartender named Damien Nuts so he gave Sam the date rape drink he'd asked for, but before Sam could drink it to turn himself into a rapist, Damien had his consience stab him with pity becaus rape is really going too far and he purposely knocked the drink over. The rape drink spilled all over Sam's right hand.

"We don't have any more," Damien said, so Sam shivved him too and this time pretended to walk the body to the men's toilet and pushed it out the window with a suicide note so it wouldn't cause problems later.

Unknown to Sam, the damage was already done. Sam's hand was now a rapist. The first thing Sam's hand did was trying to conspire with another bartender by speaking in sign language while Sam wasn't paying attention.

The hand said, "Hey you bartender, get me the frozen man-milk."

This was from many chapters earlier (chronilogicaly earlier, not literal chapters) when Sam had gotten really drunk in the same bar and he'd woken up on the floor with his head in a puddle of his own j-zz because he was a sleep contortionist. The bar owner had ordered the semen frozen to be DNA evidence in case Sam ever tried to lawsuit.

Now Sam's hand was planning to do something incredibly kinky with the frozen mansicle.

But this bartender wasn't obeying. What to do, what to do?

The hand thought evil rapist thoughts for a while and then began using sign language to make horrifying and disgusting insults about the Holocaust and the bartender was totally creaming his pants and intimidated by fear and so brought the white-colored icicle-shaped frozen of doom to the hand. The bartender was afraid to deal with that level of evil so he just totally let the hand have its way and stood there shaking in his boots from the unpleasant creepy factor.

The evil raping hand just casually started raping Sam and at first Sam was so drunk he couldn't really tell what was happening, but then the green ducks went away and Sam thought, 'This really feels like some kind of icicle stabbing me down there.'

So Sam looks and sees that his own hand is raping him right in the place, with his own j-zzcicle of man-milk.

The obscene hand was also doing sign language at Sam and it said, "Stop raping yourself! Stop raping yourself!"

Sam had a nervous breakdown and they had to put him in a straight jacket and take him right to the hospital.

Remember, Master Punishment is watching you! Quorra photoshop pronto or the whippings start and maybe not the sexy whipping but the other kind that is groaning in pain. Yes, maybe those four women from the undressing scene in the movie will whip each other relentlessly and scream in terror!


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Okay I show you a taste of the good stuff, just a taste, and if you photoshop then maybe I make a sexy epilogue chapter to tye it all up, okay? But also there is much more homophobic in this chapter than ever and also the sexual is turned up to over 9000 so it will prob. get you bothered and hot like crazy so maybe you can't handle it all, you wuss, and you better just turn back now becausz this chapter isn't for bawing crybabies like you, okay? But if your a badass who can stomach everything and loves the good sexual stuff without being all discriminating, then you find so much of it here that you'll probably piss your pants from joy (or your PANTIES if you've got them!). Also there is imaginary rapes!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

This is flashpresent (on the MOTORCYCLE again guys!) in case you didn't reader the author note last time, you pathetic miserable no attention span readers! (Except I'm not saying this to you great and wonderful readers who DID PAY ATTENTION becuz you guys are great and I'll add a bunch of easter eggs for you to find just for paying-attention type of readers, so say whut you find in your reviews, okay?)

**(START OF STORY AGAIN CHAPTER 5)**

Sam finished crying and Quorra said, "Don't worry, we'll still do the nasty turkey dance, mmnnhh-okay?"

Sam said, "But your Zeus, and Zuse is so straight! He's like the straightest dude ever."

Quorra said, "Silly Samwise! That movie is famous! Your dad says so. He brought it to Tron City becuz he had the Netflix DVD in his pocket the last time he come over. We watch it alot."

Sam says, "What movie?"

Sam was however thinking about how Netflix was always sending him overdue notices ever since his dad disappeared and now he thought maybe he'd brilliantlly solved that mysery and he'd write an angry email to his internet service provider after he got home.

Quora say, "I was making a reference to Ghost Busters the movie. Your so stupid you didn't get it. When I say 'Their is no Quorra there is only Zuse I was referring to 'They're is no Dana, their is only Zool' and I just kidding about it. You should get movie references, right?"

"Oha," Sam says, "That movie is so old. Its an eighties movie! Nobody watches it!"

Quorra said with tears, "I'm from the eighties. Am I too old? Does nobuddy want to watch me?"

I'll watch you Quorra," Sam says, "If you put on Zuse's beard again, I'll watch you do everything. But keep your LADY BITS becase I'm not gay, okay?"

Quorra says, "Oh, I can tell your not gay. You've got really muscles and your a badass dude and you never look other gay dudes in the eyes and your always the poker, never the pokee."

"Damn right," Sam said, very pleased at Quorra's flattery.

Sam added, "You are stupid though, Quorra. Stupid Quora, stupid Quorra, stupid Quorra! Its not called poker and pokee, its called seme and uke. You need to read Japanese comics which are called manga, which is short for mangina because theres so many manginas and dickgirls in them. The poker is the seme, like Kanou in Okane Ga Nai, and the pokee is the uke, like Ayase."

Quorra waved her arms around as the motorcycle kept zooming across the bridge under the bright sun that was making her so very horny, hornier than ever before, becuz she was confused.

She cried a single dripping tear (except it was blue because Quorra is a computer).

Sam said, "Quorra, are you confused?"

Quorra beeped in reply.

Sam says, "Oh, you so cute Quorra, you cute when you beep like a computer. Can you make the bad beep? Can you make the beep that a computer makes when it doesn't want you to do something?"

Quorra waved her arms around, so confused, so confused, but she made the bad beep and it was so scoldy that Sam WET HIS PANTS right then and there and it soaked the hole motorcycle in slipper wet man-j-zz. The motorcycle so slippery that it almost hit a car and the windshield wipers (the motorcycle has one of those little motorcycle windshields, okay?) had to go and splattered nearby cars with pearly drops of man-milk. It was like a rain of sexual ecsatacy that all the other drivers on the bridge were blessed with from Sam's fruitful loins.

This time Sam had pity on the poor Quorra and say, "You never read Okane Ga Nai?"

Quorra nodded with tears running down her face in a waterfall of blue.

Sam now had true pity. His heart was touched for the sadness of someone who had never read Okane Ga Nai, someone who had never noticed the sheer hotness of Kanou, the loanshark seme (you should google a pic of him; he's so hot it would melt your brain no matter if your hetro or homo or something else; Kanou hotness crosses all lines of sexuality).

Sam always wished Kanou were real and not a drawing, and so Sam thought dirty thoughts about going in there and tying up Kanou and poking him repeatedly while Kanou screamed "Stop, stop!" and then in the middle Kanou would start screaming, "Yes! Harder!" and then Sam would poke and poke and poke until Kanou was throughly and completely porked. And then Kanou wouldn't like Ayase any more and Sam and Kanou would laugh together at the pitiful Ayase and call him the princess of the ukes. And then Ayase would forgive Sam and Kanou, and then Sam and Kanou would take turns porking him real good until he was screaiming in pleasure. And then they would stop and denying Ayase orgasm and they would both laugh at him again until he cried. (They can't DP him because dudes only have one hole so they hafta take turns.)

Sam got out his IPHONE and he downloaded Okane Ga Nai to Quorra's brain directly. This made her even HORNIER THAN THE SUN and taught her lots and lots and lots of things about sex (but not as much as the internet, so Sam still had the position of superior knowledge base).

Quorra says, "Kawaii desu baka! Now I understand. We want to have lots of sex with you, me and Zuse. The seme is the poker and the uke is the pokee. The seme is a straight man and the uke is a gay man or a girl. The seme turns all the other dudes into ukes but he never becomes gay himself unless he takes it up the popper, and then he's just temp. gay becus the next time he semes someone else he becomes straight again. The seme is you, Sam. The uke is me."

Quorra's voice dripped with sultry and she says, "Sam, I want you to seme me so hard that I wont be able to remember my own name! I want to be so full of your juice that it squirts out my ears with every step I take! It would be just like (name deleted for no product placement) Mayonaise, the yummiest mayoniase ever that you can only buy in certain stores in the Dixieland states or over the internet."

Sam said, "You will become my sexual apprentice and take my girl-virginity here on this motorcycle, do you so swear?"

"I SWEAR!"

Sam was very excited to finally get to pork a girl for the first time ever! He made a happy-puddle in the middle of his stomach that pooled around his belly button in a little mini-lake. Quorra stuck a staw into her n-pple and used vaccume pressure inside her boobie to slurped it all up through the straw until her left boobie was completely swollen and twice as big as the boobie that hadn't drank anything and the pheremones put ideas in her brain but she still wasnt sure what to do.

Sam comes to her rescue and says, "I have internet sexual education for you! I download it all through my IPHONE (Sam used his eyephone so much that it was making his eyes sore from the tiny screen and soon he would need to get glasses).

Sam was a nasty asshole though and still thinking evil thoughts, so he downloaded into Quorra's brain everything except the most educational websites becuz he wanted to dominate with trickery and information withholoding. He downloaded tubgirl, goatsie, 2 girls 1 cup, Lemon Party, meatspin and every single camwhore video spawn from the entire internet. Sam wasn't afraid about the poop becus he already knew computers don't poop so it would be all the sexy with none of the poop.

As Sam had planned, the non-poop ideas about what to do swirled together in Quorra's brain into marvelous series of sexual ideas about how to take a seme's girl-virginity on a motorcycle when you are a computer.

Now this is only the first chapter of CHAPTER 5. Next time will be chapter 5.5 which contains at least ten times as much sexual but you can see where its going (wink wink) and I think maybe you get really excited if you are a true hardcore hentai and a true Quorra-lover who wants to see her get porked six ways until Sunday (becuz Sunday is the lord's day so nobody porks then).

Do you want CHAPTER 5.5 soon? Do you? Huh? Do you? Then start making the good photoshop, you wuss. Stop being a wuss and start being a badass. Good photoshop makes Master Punishment happy!


	6. Chapter 55

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights)**

Okay this is where all the sh-t goes down like nuthing in prev. chappies. If you got this far yur a real strong and sexy dude or chick and you appreciate all the wonderful sexual in the world without discriminating against any of it. You know that rapists and homophobes are sexy too even though they are very, very evil and should all be put in jail (then they could have sexy homophobic rapes orgys constantly in jail and it could be on camwhores live streaming video on the internet so that everyone can fapp constantly to it and laugh about how evil they all are).

But Im serious about the warnings! Super duper serious! The sh-t that goes down in this chapter is like first watching Sesame Street and then watching Saw. The tame meekness goes away and gets replced BY RAW, UNCONTROLLED SEXUAL THAT SEXUALS ALL OVER THE PLACE WITH NO REGARD FOR MORALITY OR COMMON DECENCY. The evil permeates the air as Sam and Quorra discover just how depraved they are and how this releases their sexy beastsrapes! But this experience changes things forever for them and the world and nothing if ever the same again. Quorra becomes a flower of peace and savior to the world (like Jesus, Budda and Shiva all combined becuz Jesus and Budda are anti-sex but Shiva is pro-sex and that makes all the diff-i-que).

Their will be blood! A lot of blood! If blood and choking deaths make you puke then don't read it! You chicken wuss!

**WARNING... WARNING... WARNING... (This is blinking lights again)**

Hey, you! This is now the flashpresent again (on the MOTORCYCLE) and even more Easter eggs are hidden for the readers to find. If you care you can make a sexy game of finding all the easter eggs and put them in reviews but I've given up on you sick little sh-ts who refuse over and ovger to do a simple photoshop job of the lovely Quorra in a diaper bikini. Nothing works with you guys. I was nice and I was mean and I begged and I bribed and I turned into Master Punishment and I show you how with my own FAIL attempt as a lame guide, and now I give up and maybe you pity me and do it anyway. DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

* * *

><p><strong>(START OF STORY AGAIN CHAPTER 5.5)<strong>

Sam finished crying and then Quorra with her newfangled sexual education from the eyephone and the internot downloading directly to the sexual cortex in her brain.

Sam says, "I want to put white pee in your belly!"

Quorra jumps the motorcycle off the bridge, using the for a ramp a van just like the Inception guy's van. The motorcycle ramps up in a blaze of glory and flashes in a big arc, shooting fire behind it, and lands in the river below where the air bags inflate and make it float.

It is now a motorcycle raft and the fire is gone away becusz the water killed it. Sam was burned just a little but the glass fragments in his injured hand were now cauterised shut so that the glass wasn't visible and couldn't hurt him ever again.

The GPS (which was not TomTom) said, "Cr-p, get in the car! It's a river!"

Some green ducks were cirling the raft which made Sam think maybe he had drunken so much Coors Light that he was hallucinating, but then he remembered that green ducks are natural in a riverine habitat and that he hadn't drank anything all day (but if you don't drink enough water you can hallucinate too but Sam didn't know aboot that).

Then Sam realised that he couldn't pork at all! He had forgotten the condoms!

It is completely naughty and irresponsible to pork anyone, a dude or a chick, unless the dude has a condom or unless the chick (both chicks if its two gay chicks) have one of those girl-condoms thats like a circle and a floppy pouch. No-condom porking leads to STDs and kids, which ruin all you fun becuz you man bits or lady bits are too sore and oozing gross stuff for ever s-x again and then with babies you have to like breastfeed them and clean up they're puke all day long and you never go to parties any more and instead of playing video games you have to join these political groups for or against other parents where you bitterly argue about Attachment Parenting and whether its the best thing ever or the worst thing ever, and you hate and slash the tires of whoever is on the opposite side from you.

Sam says, "I'm sorry lovely Quorra, but for the good of our futures and for the sake of our responsibility to society, the party scene, and the environment, we can't pork each other until we go to the condom store."

Quorra snatched the eyephone (but not with her snatch, ha, ha, ha, that would be hard) and downloaded condoms from stores on the internet! She printed them out with the 3-D printer in her bellybutton and then put the condoms on Sam's banana.

Sam was now ready for porking, but Quorra was in charge and totally dominating and READY TO MAKE SAM WHIMPER. She downloaded a special attachment for her finger and connected it to Sam's belly button and it started making noise and pumping air.

Sam, frightened, says, "What is that, Quora?"

Quorra just laughed. Manicaly, she laughed and laughed and it was so sexy and d-mn scary that some dudes on the river banks who were watching and fapping to all this had instant orgasms at hearing the laugh. Sam was completely humiliated at the thought of other dudes fapping to Quorra and the lighening shot of adreniline made him juice himself all over the place, but this time it stayed inside the condomans and he just threw off the top layer condom and left the others on.

However, one of the ducks ate the juicy condom, thinking it was a crawdad, but then choked to death tragically and died right there, cradled in Sam and Quorra's arms and watered with their tears. They could do nothing to save the duck. That's why you don't toss used condoms in the river but put them in your pocket to take home (you can even use shellac and varnish to make a scultpture that stands for all you sexual conquests to impress your friends).

But the finger attachment was still working all this time and now Sam was feeling the effects. It was pumping him full of air. His stomach swell up like a beach ball and look like he is preggers. At the same time, it is injecting elastomers into his skin to make it super-stretchy. Sam can only get bigger and bigger as all the air continue to pump inside of him.

"Ah, Quorra, I feel funny" Samuel says.

Sam is sweating and feeling stranger and more sexual than he ever had before in his life as he keeps inflating. He is dizzy and starting to feel almost pukey and everything hurts but he knows he deserves it so its the most wonderful ever.

Sam's fingers swell up and his neck also and he gets moobs (man-boobs) and he looks like one of those guys on TV shows that they have to take to the hospital on a forklift because they got too fat to move and more. Sam struggles and struggles and each little movement in incredibly painful and arousing to his stretched skin and he orgasms three more times before Quorra lose patience and start the porking.

Sam can't see Quorra. He is so swollen and inflated that he can't see past his own stomach, but he knows that someone is trying to pork him and he assumes it is Quorra since he thinks nobody else would have swam out to the motorcycle raft and tried to pork him.

But there is resistance! But Sam thinks he isn't really porking but maybe only partway porking!

Quorra's voice say, "Level 1 orgasm achieved. Highmen is breached."

And then Sam thinks he's maybe porking a little bit more but still not all the way. Their is still a barrier!

Quorra's voice says, "Level Two orgasm acheived. Cl-toris is breached."

And then there was a little more sliding but still not very good and Sam can't think what is wrong.

Quorra voice says, "Level 3 orgasm achieved. G-spot is breached. G-spot squirting will commence in 3-2-1-zero."

Suddenly there was a fountain of fliuds and blood from where Sam couldn't see and the little droplets rained all over his face and moobs. It was starting to feel almost like Real Porking. Sam cried when he thought about the marvelous bukkake. He had blessed those cars on the bridge with his bukkakke, and now he was being blessed with girl-juice bukkkake in return. It was the glorious circle of life (find those Easter Eggs, my pretties!).

At last, Quorra says, "Level 4 orgasm achieved. Cervix is breached. All four gates of femininitty engaged, pronto."

There was suddenly a whole new sexual level of porking and Sam thought, "Yeah, this finally feel like real s-x becuz my schlong got in the place all the way."

But Sam was a little disappoint becuse lady bits don't feel as good as the inside of a dude (but chicks are better than dudes becus youe just flip them over and use the other hole but Sam didn't do that becuz he thinks its gross on a chick but sexy on a dude).

Sam's pecker was getting a real professional massage from all the internet sexual education Quorra downloaded, accept that unlike in the massage therapist's office, his pecker wasn't wearing a towel but rather several condoms (it wasn't the right time of a month for a towel to be there). Quorra had reached over level 9000 on the certified dominatrix scale and she had a major in black rubber outfits and minors in inflation, diaper fetishes and sexy whips.

In internet education, it was much superior to those courses offered by DeVry, University of Phoenix, or all those other sh-t colleges that offer expensive useless online degree programs and then you can't find an accountant job but you've got loads and loads of student loans (however, Quorra hacked into all those colleges and downloaded their educations for free too, just because she's a lone wolf rebel like that and wants to stick it to the man).

Quorra gave Sam a live swirly and he gave her something to suck on.

When Quora had completely satisfy herself, she say, "Impregnation commencing!"

Sam feel the tremendous vaccum suction takes off condom number one... condome number 2...

He struggles, trying to pull his pecker out of the place but he was too blowed up to do it!

Condoman number 3 gone... then number 4... then number 5...

Sam makes a pained noise like a dying duck. There is only one condome left.

And then it gone! All condoms have been sucked into depths of Tron's womb and will never be seen again!

Quorra pulls her finger out of his bellybutton and all the air comes out in a big, farty, wet, juicy plopping, long and loud. During rapid deflation with splattering, comes out air lubricated with elastomers and lymph nodes juice and testosterone!. His whole body is all slimy and back down to it's normal size with all the air having spluttered out. Sam has never felt weirder than before and at that exact moment he imagines Quorra, pregnant, with her belly big and round and swollen and she is wearing the diaper bikini full of squishy smegma like frosting for a bridal cake, and he rubs her hands over her belly over and over again, feeling the tights skin and the stretch marks and she moans.

His imagination makes him create a batch of baby-batter deep in Quorra belly and this exact moment he is not a girl-virgin any more!

Sam pull it out and give a thumbs-up to all the fapping guys watching along the riverbanks (accept it is a different pack of dudes and chicks then before, becasee the motorcycle raft drifted downriver) because he really is loving the humiliation deep down and it gets him off like nothing else ever does. Even he hates it, he loves it, and he secretly hope that someone videotaped it all and will upload it to his grandparents so he'll be burning with shame on facebook.

They drift under a bridge and the chicks on the bridge cheer nude and rain down knickers upon Sam, blessing him wherewithal, and when Sam says, "I just lost my v-rginity" the chicks and ladies cheer even more.

Quorra's quiet voice says, "That's not true Sam!"

"What?"

"Say it again, Sam?"

"What?"

Quorra said, "Sam, you lost you're boy-virginity before me, and just now you lost your girl-virginity, but you have one virginity left."

"Oh cr-p I'm still a virgin," Sam said.

"That's right," Quorra says, "You are NOT A REAL MAN until you lose all you're v-rginity!"

Sam knew then he had to do it, no matter how kinky it was. He had to lose all his types of v-rg-nity and be a real man. That was why Sam Flyn was one of the most manliest mans possible, because when ever anyone said that he had to do something to be a real man, he went and did that thing, NO ACCEPTIONS. Thust his manliness kept accumulting and accumulting to impressive levels.

Qorra said, "You still a virgin in your pee-pee hole."

Sam didn't understand. He was confuse.

Quorra says, "Its called 'urethra stuffing' or 'sounding" and you have never done it. That is when someone takes away the v-rginity of your pee-pee hole by shoving things in it and making sure it is porked really fast."

Sam's mind was boggled by the new sexy. He had never imagined sexual levels so high as this. He wanted to have this kind of s-x the same way your mother wants you to clean the garage or get a job. Their was nothing else that would ever mean more to him in this world or in Tron City on Tron Planet.

Quora's belly button printer created a thing. It looked like a glass thermometer accept it was made of metal! Maybe it would just fit in Sam's pee-pee hole with some painful stretching. (It wouldn't be as painful as kids in a sandbox but it would be a lot more than Mr. Hands, proportionally speaking.) Quorra put the thing (which is called a "sound" or a "stuffer") in her autoclave and sterilzed it so no bacteria would give him a bladder infection (if you don't do this you get really sick and might die!). Quorra also printed up a harness so should she wear the stuffer just like a gay chick porking her girlfriend with a d-ld- harness.

And then Quorra porked Sam real good, right on that floating motorcycle, and the hollow stuffer pumped his own j-zz right back into him.

Sam says, "Why does that happen?"

And Quorra replys, "Its the secret to male multiple orgasms! If you put the man-milk back in, then you can orgasm again right away! You don't run out of it and hafta wait 5 min. until you're body manufactures more of it."

But Quorra was LYING ABOUT THAT, partially. It was actually a plot by her to SAVE THE WORLD.

She was really impregnating Sam with his own semen, and a few minutes later he gave birth to millions of babies through every pore in his skin. The babies were pulsing globs of light about the size of grains of sand. They were digital and glowing. Their cubic shapes dripped and PULsed relentlessly (you know, like a PUL).

They were so shiny and reflective, like mirrors, and they spread all over the world and reflected all the extra sunlight back into space so that global warmning was stopped and THE WORLD WAS SAVED and they also were mean to anyone who wasn't a vegan until THE WHOLE WORLD BECAME VEGANS and all the animals were saved too.

**THE END (story is finished)**

This is tearfull goodbye to TRON fandom unless someone makes the good Quorra photoshop. Yes, you little sh-ts break my heart with your lazy ways and your reviews that say I am 12 or 14 when Im the exact opposite of 12 and I put so much kinky into each chappie. But maybe you all just badass that way and I should just put on the slave collar and lick you're boots until I'm happy with my issue in life becuz that ir all I deserve.

I go, but maybe I come back. Maybe my devotion to Quorra, the goddess of the Tron City, takes me where others can only imagine going. I go, but I take the lovely Quorra with me. I founded a fandom where everyone likes everyone and all thre reviews are happy. I go to "South Park" fandom, and I take Quorra with me, as long as I can think of a good story. Maybe Style, Creek and Buttman all take turns DP Quorra while she is tied to a bomb that will explode if anyone stops porking her for even one minuet! (You know you want to secretly see it. Only hardcore hentai Quora-lovers can read this far in the story becuse everywon else is a wuss and couldn't take the extreme sexual so they never reddit to the end. You have PERSONALLY REACHED THE ULTIMATE EASTER EGG JUST BY BEING HERE so concratulations)

If you really, realy good to me, maybe I will create prequel and sequel and presentquel with the other chapters that I were thinking about writing, but not in this story becuxse this story is completed forever (and I will prob. add South Park characters at least temp. if I go with that flow).


End file.
